Esperando el Crepúsculo
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Cuando un regreso inesperado y sorpresa vuelve a la Escuela de Fantasmas, alguien aparecerá, una cierta Vampiresa que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo...
**No soy dueño de Scooby Doo, éste pertenece a Hanna-Barbera Productions (Hoy Warner Bros. Animation), como tampoco de la película. La historia se centra mucho tiempo después de los eventos ocurridos en "Scooby Doo y la Escuela Fantasmas", donde Shaggy regresa para encontrarse con una de sus antiguas alumnas, quien lo había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.**

 **Un saludo para todos los seguidores de esta gran franquicia :D.**

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Shaggy los tenía contados, ya que esperaba volver, pero el tiempo le había jugado muchas veces en contra, como si tratara de burlarse o poner obstáculos en su camino de regreso a aquel colegio alejado de la civilización. Por cada vez que no podía porque surgía algún inconveniente, él se lamentaba mucho, había tratado varias veces de ir, pero siempre resultaba un fracaso porque un asunto aparecía en escena.

Pero finalmente llegó su oportunidad; cuando por fin pudo estar allí, él viajó solo, era raro para él ir sin Scooby y Scrappy, pero él lo había dejado en claro, necesitaba saldar viejas cuentas con su pasado.

\- _"Tienes que entenderlo, Scooby, no es por ser malo ni nada, es que tengo una cosa que sellar para así poder calmar y borrar esa tonta huida de aquel año 1988"_ Pensó Shaggy, mientras que conducía bajo una tormenta que caía sobre los caminos hacia la escuela en la que en el pasado fueron maestros de gimnasia.

\- _"Te entiendo, amigo, ve con ella y habla, no seas tonto, esta podría ser una oportunidad única"_ Lo defendió Scooby, eso lo hizo sentir un poco mal en su interior, no llevar a ambos amigos suyos en su viaje, ¿qué clase de amigo él era entonces? ¿Un traidor o alguien que tomaba una decisión sabia? Esa preguntaba lo atormenta muchísimo al no saber quién era él, lo mismo con aquella chica: " _¡Dios,¿por qué siempre he sido un cobarde?!"_ Esa era su piedra en la espalda que lo molestaba y le hacía verse en el espejo muchísimo tiempo, pensando en todos los momentos en los que pudo ser valiente y no lo fue, dejó que sus emociones negativas se adueñaran de su mente y cuerpo, transformándolo en lo que era.

La camioneta roja cruzó aquellos viejos caminos, rutas que no tenían nombre, pero se sabía bien cómo dirigirse, sin ningún mapa ni nada, él lo tenía guardado en su memoria.

\- _"Aww, cuantos recuerdos"_ Pensó Shaggy al ver que allí estaba la "Academia Militar Coronel Calloway", en donde habían tenido aquella competencia de volleyball y las chicas habían ganado y más hacia el Norte podía verse el destruido castillo de la Bruja Revolta, quien había sido derrotada por los buenos en el pasado, ahora eran solo ruinas y escombros.

Allí estaba la escuela a la que habían ido, se detuvo en un pequeño sitio donde estacionó la camioneta y se bajó caminando, cruzando el camino hasta el puente levadizo y de ahí, se dirigió hacia la puerta de acceso, la cual tocó varias veces.

\- _"Aunque me pregunto si me reconocerán"_ Esa era su duda, pero cuando se abrió la puerta, allí estaba la Señorita Grimwood, la Directora de la Escuela de Fantasmas, ella se sorprendió de ver a Shaggy de vuelta y a las puertas de su escuela.

\- ¡Shaggy Rogers, Dios, cuanto tiempo ha pasado! ¡Ven, pasa, querido! Le dijo emocionada la Directora, haciéndolo pasar al muchacho, en el interior se revivían aquellos mágicos y a la vez tenebrosos recuerdos de cuando él con Scooby y Scrappy habían llegado para ser maestros de gimnasia: ¡Cuantas emociones juntas!.

La Señorita Grimwood lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones, mientras que su Mayordomo Mano servía el té.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido, Shaggy? Las chicas te extrañaban muchísimo. Pidió ella saber todo sobre los últimos años de actividad del castaño.

\- He estado bien, ocupado con mis amigos -Le respondió y daba sorbos al té dulce preparado- Pero me he sentido mal en no haber venido a visitar, fui un tonto al irme con Scooby y Scrappy sin despedirnos, tal vez acepte ser de nuevo maestro gimnasia, tanto para las chicas de antes como las de ahora. Contó el muchacho sobre sus actividades y demás, pero también deseaba volver a ejercer la docencia de ese campo.

\- Ay, Shaggy, las chicas, mis niñas como han crecido, ya muchas como Winnie y Tanis se han recibido, lo mismo Fantasma y Elsa, pero hay una que ya se recibió también y todo pero se ha quedado aquí muchas temporadas, viendo a las otras niñas llegar aquí y convertirse en valientes señoritas, ella te ha estado esperando. Agregó la Directora de la escuela, cosa que Shaggy casi se ahoga con el té.

\- ¿Una sola de la clase que teníamos Scooby, Scrappy y yo sigue aquí? ¿Quién? Deseó saber, pero en sus pensamientos ya lo tenía bien sabido quién era la que lo había estado esperando mucho tiempo.

La Señorita Grimwood le señaló a aquella chica de largos cabellos morado, piel morada pálida, labios rojos y ojos verdes, aquella estudiante quien era la hija del Conde Drácula, allí lo estaba esperando, detrás de él, apareciendo de sorpresa como siempre lo había hecho, antes convertida en murciélago, para luego volver a su otra forma nombrada, ella apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Shaggy.

\- Te he extraño muchísimo, Shaggy Rogers, ¿cuánto habrá pasado? ¿Días, semanas, meses o años? Preguntó ella, saludándolo y reviviendo aquellos momentos en los que aparecía por sorpresa.

\- Si, Sibella. Pronunció él el nombre de la hija de Drácula, quien inmediatamente rodeó su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo...cómo? Pero las palabras de Shaggy se atoraban en su garganta al no poder salir.

Ella le tomó suavemente de las manos.

\- Tengo mucho por contarte a ti. Le dijo ella, mientras que se dirigía con respeto hacia la Señorita Grimwood y ella le aceptaba si podían ir afuera, bajo los árboles sin hojas del parque.

\- Por supuesto que pueden salir, pásenla bien. Permitió la Directora de que ellos dieran un paseo juntos, mientras que se iban, apareció Flamitas, el pequeño dragón de la escuela, el cual se subió a las piernas de Grimwood, quedándose dormido.

* * *

Ya afuera el viento se hacía sentir, el invierno estaba por terminar y con él llegaría la Primavera, pero aún persistía el frío y dos figuras se encontraban caminando hacia afuera, cruzando el puente levadizo e internándose en los bosques cercanos.

\- No sabes lo mucho que te he estado esperando, Shaggy. Ha pasado tanto y mucho tiempo me he preguntado el por qué tuviste que irte corriendo con Scooby y Scrappy sin despedirte? ¿Acaso era algo malo que había pasado aquí? Empezó a contar y querer saber Sibella todos los motivos y hechos pasados.

\- Bueno -Shaggy se pasó su mano derecha por la nuca y se quedó quieto un rato, tomando aire y rebobinando aquella cinta del pasado- Habían llegado nuevas alumnas, un alien, la hija de la Criatura de la Laguna Negra y la de Godzilla, fue entonces que era como todo un explosivo que ya llegaba al final con su mecha y volaba por los aires, pero sí, fui un tonto y lo admito, haber huido tan cobardemente y sin despedirme, me hizo sentir mal todo este tiempo y cuando llegamos a casa con Scooby y Scrappy, yo lloré. Lloré toda la noche en silencio, pensando en ti. Dijo el castaño, se sentía muy mal por haberlas dejado, huir de esa manera, ¡¿Qué clase de maestro lo hacía?! Era literalmente una retirada de las más cobardes y que jamás se hubieran visto.

Se sentaron bajo un frondoso árbol que daba a las pequeñas colinas, donde el Sol se ocultaba, llegaba el Atardecer, la noche estaba por caer. Solo unos minutos.

\- ¿No es hermoso esto, Shaggy? Preguntó la hija de Drácula, recostándose en las piernas del castaño.

\- Sí, tienes razón, es muy hermoso. Respondió, mientras que iban alejándose sus miedos con respecto a Sibella, ella no le haría daño, aunque él podría aceptar la oferta de ser algún día un Vampiro, pero eso iba a ser decisión suya.

Ella se acercó y rodeó el cuello del muchacho, atrayéndolo hacia sus colmillos, los cuales se posaron suavemente, pero sin entrar en la piel y llegar al torrente sanguíneo.

\- Tú eres lindo, Shaggy, no tienes por qué temer de lo desconocido. Le dijo Sibella, mirándolo a los ojos y él repitió la misma acción, sin decir palabra alguna, pero sabía que éstas iban a salir en cualquier momento de sus labios, expresando lo que tenía guardado.

El muchacho se sonrojó, reconocía ese elogio, Sibella no lo soltaría ahora y estaría ella esperando el momento para encender esa chispa.

\- Tantos años buscando y tenía la respuesta delante mío: Eras tú, siempre fuiste tú; desde ese año...Le dijo Shaggy, posando sus manos en el rostro de la Vampiresa.

\- 1988. Aún lo recuerdo bastante bien. Recordó ella y entonces, como por impulso o acto de la voluntad, ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno, cálido y frío beso, debido a las temperaturas corporales de Shaggy (calor) y Sibella (frío).

No podían separarse en esos momentos, era un momento que ninguno olvidaría nunca.

\- Nunca pude sacarte de mi memoria, aunque lo intenté muchas veces, siempre estabas allí. Shaggy la abrazó a Sibella, sin soltarla para que luego ella volviera a unir sus labios con los de su amado amor lejano.

\- Fuiste y siempre lo serás para mí, Shaggy Rogers, Mi Querido Maestro. Gracias por serlo, no solo para mí, sino también para cada una de las chicas de la escuela. Gracias. Le agradeció de corazón la Vampiresa, mientras que volvían de nuevo a besarse, donde a su vez, el Atardecer llegó a aquella región de los EEUU.

El Sol se ocultó y las Estrellas comenzaron a resplandecer en el Firmamento, cubriendo el camino de regreso de una pareja recién formada, la cual iba tomada de la mano y volvía hacia la escuela de la Señorita Grimwood.

Ser cobarde lo era para Shaggy por naturaleza, pero por otra parte, eso lo llevó hacia un buen futuro con la chica que siempre amó y mantuvo por siempre en su corazón y recuerdos.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste, siempre, desde que leía historias de Fanfiction y que ansiaba unirme a esta comunidad, mantuve la idea de hacer un cuento así. Dejen reviews y que tengan un buen Domingo.**

 **Me despido. Hasta luego.**


End file.
